Harrister Blatt
Blatt is a wizard aligned to the Watchful Order of Magists & Protectors. He freely admits to killing Shamil Jayness. Shamil was a 'bad 'un' uncovered to being a filthy demon-worshipper so the watch and the WOMP investigated the incident but basically said it was ok. No one has any idea he has any connection to the devils. He comes across as a pleasant, affable old fellow. He has been in this persona for so long anyone doing a sense motive on him get a -10 if they are trying to figure out if he is genuine. Underneath it all he is a nasty piece of work. History Blatt was behind the mummy attack on the Thunderstaff Villa. Blatt systematically killed off many of the demon-worshipers in Waterdeep, including Shamil Jayness, Fenrir Thunderstaff and Dilly Mishelmash as part of the Blood War. Fenrir attempts to come up with a plan to kill Blatt. He doesn't get anywhere with this but does talk to Lady Charrin Tesper who says: She told him what some quietly asked questions had found out about Hallistar Blatt. Firstly he used to be a member of an adventuring band called 'The Red Stranglers' and secondly he would often leave the Watchful Order buildings (WOMP) and give no account of his whereabouts. Suspicious but did not necessarily mean he was in league with devils. At New Olamn he found out: He was told that the 'Red Stranglers' had consisted of the following people : Strenk - Fighter / Cleric Vallentior - Cleric Grimnick - Ranger Breather - Rogue Hallistar - Wizard Fenrir finds Strenk and is told: Privately they talked and Strenk said that he had indeed known Blatt many years ago and he had been an evil young man who had taken delight in killing and cruelty. People did change he said, but he did have some proof of what he said and would hand it over tomorrow for 200 gold. Fenrir gave him 100 and said he would give the rest tomorrow when Strenk handed over whatever it was that he had. Fenrir had a spy report on Blatt: 1st day - WOMP - managed to get a spy in, but Blatt has private chambers which only he ever goes into. 2nd day - Blatt came out. Tracked him to North Ward where he went into an alley and then vanished into thin air. 3rd day - WOMP - Spent the day in the library talking to younger wizards, retired to his private rooms in the afternoon. 4th day - WOMP - inside and outside. That night - little birds in and out of his window 5th day - WOMP in morning. in Skrying room using crystal balls all day. Left the WOMP with a face like thunder. Walked south, vanished. The dwarf said that she could arrange for him to be followed while he was invisible but that it would cost a lot more. She also said they knew his address, he owned a house north of the market, but he had not been back to it in the last five days. Blatt was a powerful wizard with no set routine. He was high enough up in the WOMP that he could set his own agenda. Then Fenrir is killed by Blatt thusly: At about half past six Fenrir entered the Crawling Spider and went over to talk to Strenk. Strenk told him he would go outside and Fenrir was to follow him in five minutes. Fenrir waited and then went out to the alley where the old man waited. Strenk pointed at a large rotten box at the corner of the alley and whispered, 'This item is in that bin. Don't take it yet. Wait until I go back inside before you take it. Now listen carefully; It is the blade that Blatt used when he was tied up in his devil business. When he didn't want it he destroyed it, or so he thought anyway since I got my hands on. Thought it might be useful one day, and your 200 gold will be enough to keep me going for a while longer. But listen, the blade is useless to you unless you know the .... BLARGGG!' Suddenly they were both hit by a 'cone of cold' spell fired from somewhere down the alley that killed them both instantly. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Baddies